ChalkZone: French Fry Falls/Gift Adrift/Eschucha Mi Corazon Credits
Opening Credits * Created by: Bill Burnett, Larry Huber, Leo Eaton * Executive Producers: Fred Seibert * Executive Story Editor: Anna Bourque * Executive Story Editor (Pre-Production): Carol Commisso * "ChalkZone" * Created by: Bill Burnett, Larry Huber Episode Credits * "French Fry Falls" ** Written by: Bill Burnett, Larry Huber ** Storyboard by: Paul McEvoy, Bob Boyle ** Art Direction by: Carlos Ramos ** Directed by: George Chialtas, Monty Young * "Gift Adrift" ** Written by: Bill Burnett, Steve Marmel, Roger Stennett ** Storyboard by: Barry Bunce ** Art Direction by: Carlos Ramos ** Directed by: Jaime Diaz Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Larry Huber, Bill Burnett * Supervising Director: Larry Leichliter * Line Producer: Alexis Wallrich, Debby Hindman * Creative Producers: Charles M. Schulz, Warren Lockhart * Production Managers: Sylvia Edwards, Paul C. Fabela * Production Coordinators: Mimi Andrews, Bill Diaz, Tony Garcia, Ani Martiirossians, Randy Saba * Casting Coordinator: Margaret Tang * Script Coordinator: Jenny Nissenson * Production Assistants: Lewis Foulk, Sean Schelberg, Charlene Antenorcruz, Tom Callicoat * Executive Assistants: Teresa Darnold, Stephanie Stephens * ChalkZone Theme Song Amazin' River Song by: Bill Burnett * ChalkZone - "Amazin' River" Cast ** Rudy - E.G. Daily ** Snap - Candi Milo ** Penny - Hyden Walch ** Giant, Cyclops, Announcer - Roger Bumpass ** Wilter - Robert Cait * ChalkZone - "Gift Adrift" Cast ** Rudy, Michelle - E.G. Daiy ** Snap, Blocky, Bullnerd - Candi Milo ** Penny - Hynden Walch ** Joe Tabootie, Bear, Stick Figure, Hoovac Voice - Jess Harnell ** Mildred, Granny - Miriam Flynn ** Rapsheeba - Rosslyn Taylor * ChalkZone - "Escucha Mi Corazon" Cast ** Rudy - E.G. Daily ** Snap - Candi Milo ** Penny - Robbyn Kirmsse ** Walrus - Jess Harnell ** Singer - Bill Burnett * Casting and Voice Direction by: Ginny McSwain * Music by: Guy Moon, Steve Rucker & Thomas Jones Chase * Chalk Zone - "Escucha Mi Corazon" ** Song by: Bill Burnett ** Story by: Bill Burnett, Jenny Nissenson ** Storyboard by: Don Morgan ** Directed by: Jaime Diaz * Background Design: Larry Murphy * Additional Background Design: Bob Boyle * Background Painters: Tim Biskup, Seonna Hong * Model Design: Jill Friemark * Storyboard Revision: Joe Daniello * Color Key Stylists: Jennifer Powell, Jamy Huang * Clean-Up Artist: Barbara Kruger * Animatic Supervisor: Paul Finn * Animatic Editor: Kevin Zelch * Final Checkers: Michelle Bryan, Gary Hall, Sam Im * Supervising Sound Engineer: Krandal Crews * Second Engineer: Jim Leber * Assistant Engineer: Justin Brinsfield * Production Audio Supervisor: Tony Ostyn * Post Production Director: Heather Adams * Picture Editors: Mark Merthe, Julie Lau * Post Production Supervisor: Alison Flynn * Post Production Assistant: Mishelle Smith * Sound Services: Advantage Audio, Inc. * Sound Effects Editor: Michael Warner * Dialogue Editor: Robbi Smith * Foley Artist: Phyllis Ginter * Foley Recordist: Kris Daly * Re-Recording Mixers: Ray Leonard, Melissa Ellisa, Fil Brown, Michael Beiriger * Post Production Services: Hollywood Digital, Modern Video Film * Digital Sound Editing: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Telecine Colorist: Dan Judy * On-Line Editors: Dan Aguilar, Barry Cohen * Animation Services: Galaxy Digitmation, Inc. * Main Title Edit: Creative West * Production Executive: Emily Hache * Executive in Charge of Production: Brian A. Miller * Special Thanks: Margie Cohn, Albie Hecht, Herb Scannell, Mark Taylor * A Frederator Incorporated Production * Schulz · Charles M. Schulz Creative Associates ~ Warren Lockhart - President * Festive · Festive Television Distribution * M · A Production of Maryland Public Television * CINAR · CINAR is a registered trademark of CINAR Corporation · www.cinar.com * Nickelodeon * "ChalkZone" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. * © 2000 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Category:End Credits Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Frederator Incorporated Category:CINAR Category:Festive Television Distribution Category:Maryland Public Television Category:Charles M. Schulz Creative Associates